<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Which Alya Stops Functioning by Keyseeker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774854">In Which Alya Stops Functioning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyseeker/pseuds/Keyseeker'>Keyseeker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Identity Reveal, Set after the NY special, So very minor spoilers for that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyseeker/pseuds/Keyseeker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya and Nino stumble across Ladybug and Chat Noir detransforming the day after coming back from New York City. Alya blue-screens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Which Alya Stops Functioning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>WHAT.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, Alya? Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She attempted to answer. She really did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tongue moving? Check.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Breathing? Check. Maybe a little too much so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vocal folds vibrating? Check.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OoooAAAAAAAAuuuuuuuuEEEEEEEE!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Good try, good try. Just need to adjust the order of everything-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bu-bu-bu lay dee bu - cha - Ayd - nette - WHA?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wow, those were almost words! Progress!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She swallowed, trying for a third time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladybug Marinette. Chat Noir Adrien. How-?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nino frowned at her. “It surprised me too, but I mean - I can kind of see it now. Marinette’s been taking charge and standing up for herself and others like Ladybug does, and Chat Noir - well it’s not super obvious all the time, but Adrien can get pretty snarky and playful when he’s relaxed. And Chat’s kind and caring, like Adrien.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She just choked on her laughter. “That’s- that’s not the issue here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked puzzled. “Then… what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nino. Take a minute to think about everything that happened in New York with those two.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Comprehension slowly started dawning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And then remember that they also happen to be the Heroes of Paris, Ladybug and Chat Noir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Marinette’s in love with Adrien, but thinks he doesn’t love her while Chat Noir’s in love with Ladybug but she’s just really close friends with him-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. Yeah. That too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’ll scream about that later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Extensively.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Probably into a pillow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hopefully into a pillow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because otherwise she’d just start screaming and that’d disturb her family and they’d ask her what had her so riled up and she couldn’t just TELL them she’d accidentally stumbled across Ladybug and Chat Noir detransforming-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>GET A GRIP ALYA.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s- that’s not- I mean yes but-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laugh-sobbed, sinking to the ground, the effort of staying upright too much. “If Hawkmoth makes an automatic door-based supervillain,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Paris is DOOMED</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>